Training Session
by FuryanJedi13
Summary: A training session with Revan and Bastila gets a little... interesting, to say the least.


**This fic is one based upon one of my favourite games of all time: _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_, and it's primary couple: Revan and Bastila. In fitting with canon, Revan is a light-sided male. Oh, and I actually give Revan a physical description in this story, which I based upon how a lot of artwork makes him look, which is also how I think he would have looked. The Exile is also mentioned, but does not actually appear, so it's up to you how he or she may look.**

**By the way, I just want to say that I am somewhat annoyed that (SPOILERS FOR THE OLD REPUBLIC!) Bioware decided to make it so that Revan never returned home, because that means that he and Bastila never had the happy ending that they so rightly deserved. As a result, this story is kind of AU, as this takes place after he did return home, but before the Sith attacked.**

**Anyway, I choreographed the fight scene after the one in the _Animatrix_ short film _Final Flight of the Osiris_; the one between Thadeus and Jue. I thought that was pretty cool, not to mention sexy, and felt that a training session between Revan and Bastila had the potential to go that way too. As a result, this might not be all that suitable for younger readers, and discretion is probably advisable.**

**Oh, and the characters are not mine, wish they were, otherwise Revan would have definitely come back. The rest I am sure that you have heard it all before.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Training Session**

The bright light of the system's sun shone down on the grassy world of Dantooine. The small but growing settlement of Khoonda bustled with its usual thrum of activity. Nestled in the hills just outside the city lay the Jedi Enclave. Once a proud and noble establishment, the Enclave had been devastated by Darth Malak's Sith forces during the Jedi Civil War. However, five years after that, the famed Jedi general known only as the Exile had helped defend the fledgling community of Khoonda from an attack against a vicious band of mercenaries. As a sort of reward for the Jedi's help in saving them all, Governor Terena Adare had sponsored an effort to rebuild the Jedi Enclave.

Now the Jedi once again had a place to call home on Dantooine. A place where they could live and train in peace. However, it was still fairly recent that the Enclave had been reopened, so there was only a handful of students training there.

Right now, in one of the training halls, larger than those of the previous Enclave, a pair of Jedi Knights stood at opposite ends of the training mat. One was a man, and the other was a woman. Instead of their usual lightsabers, they each brandished vibroswords, made up of a sleek, lightsaber-resistant metal compound that glinted in the bright lights in the hall. They also had blindfolds on. It was all part of their training exercises, and they wanted to make it as challenging and exciting as possible. Most people would have thought that battling each other with swords while wearing blindfolds was crazy at best, if not outright dangerous.

But these two were not worried about this. They were both so finely attuned to the Force that it seemed to flow around each of them. Not only that, but they also shared a bond with each other that surpassed that of any other bond in history. When together, the Force not only flowed around them individually, but around them together as if they were one being. It flowed through them and between them, linking them together, in the Force, and in life.

The man stood just over six feet all, with a well-toned and muscular figure and his skin had a slight tan to it. He had spiky hair that was dark brown in colour, only a few shades lighter than black, and beneath his blindfold his eyes were a dark green colour. He wore a set of loose-fitting robes; a pair of pants and a top that were black in colour, and afforded him a great deal of movement. This man was none other than Revan, the Jedi who defied the Council to fight the Mandalorians, fell to the dark side and came back to defeat his former friend and apprentice Malak on the Star Forge. A year afterwards, he had left for the Unknown Regions. Many years had passed, and lots of people thought that he would never return. But he did.

The young woman was a few inches shorter than Revan, had smooth white skin, and dark brown hair that was tied off into two ponytails hanging down from her head. Beneath her blindfold, her eyes were a clear sapphire blue. Like Revan, she wore a set of loose-fitting robes, except that hers were blue in colour. Even under the fabric, one could tell that she possessed a figure that was athletic, and yet extremely curvaceous and feminine. This woman was Bastila Shan, the Jedi who had saved Revan when Darth Malak had turned on him. The woman who had fallen to the dark side, only to be brought back by Revan's love for her. She had waited for many years for him to return to her.

And right now, these Jedi lovers were in one of the training halls, preparing to do an exercise that many would have felt was extremely risky.

But for these two, it was simple training.

Revan and Bastila paced carefully around the large area that the training mats made up, each one reaching out with their finely-honed senses, in both the Force and their own natural ones. They agreed that, with their strong bond with each other, it would be all too easy for them to sense each other, so they decided to try and tone the strength of that bond down a little, just to make it a little more interesting. They paced slowly and quietly, not knowing if they had their back to their opponent, or if they were close enough to reach out and touch each other. Each moved with the gracefulness of a jungle cat, trying to sense their prey.

It was Revan who struck first, he correctly sensed where his opponent was and launched a flurry of thrusts and slashes. However, Bastila felt him coming, and quickly responded with her own parries and blocks before mounting her own attack. Despite using a double-bladed lightsaber in battle, Bastila was exceedingly proficient in fighting with just one blade. After all, if a warrior was unable to handle one blade expertly, there is no way they would have been able to use the double-edged variant.

After blocking Bastila's counterattacks, Revan thrust out with his blade. But she had already moved. Not to either side, but above him. She had used the Force to leap into the air, somersaulting over Revan, and landing behind him. They were now back-to-back.

However, Revan had gauged where Bastila would land, and had assumed a position that still had his back to her, but had his blade over his left shoulder. So when Bastila had landed, she found the right shoulder of her robes snagged on the end of his blade. Thrusting her shoulder upward, she threw herself into a set of cartwheels using no hands, and landed several metres away from her opponent. Her sleeve, now severed from the rest of her outfit, slid down her slender arm, over the sword, and landed on the floor.

Though she could not see, Bastila turned her head towards her now bare arm. She found herself both amazed and amused, emotions that were easily picked up by Revan.

This time, Bastila attacked first. She made a few direct thrusts, followed by several swings. All of these were easily countered by Revan. When he found an opening, he took it, and he found his attacks being blocked expertly by the beautiful woman. When Bastila sensed an opportunity, she flipped over Revan again. This time, she held her blade out, nicking one of his robe's shoulders. However, unlike when he cut hers, she did not slice far enough to dislodge the sleeve. She flipped over him again with the blade out, and cut his other sleeve.

Revan noticed the cuts made to the fabric covering his shoulders, and when he knew that Bastila was positioned in front of him again, he made a few slashes in an attempt to throw her off-balance, followed by one sweeping blow from right to left. However, Bastila felt it coming, and she bent her body backwards at the waist, feeling the blade rush over her, barely more than an inch from her skin.

While Revan was finishing the sweeping blow, Bastila made her move. She flipped over him once again. This time, she managed to slice him straight down the back of his black robe's top. She landed several metres away, and Revan's top fell away from his upper half, exposing his muscular arms and torso. His emotions, equal parts amazement and amusement, could be felt by her over their bond. He turned in her direction, and once more gripped the sword tightly with both hands.

A small smile caused Bastila's lips to perk up slightly. She then launched into an aggressive attack, hoping to once again catch her beloved opponent off balance.

But this time, Revan was ready. At the last instant, he moved sideways, and struck out with his sword. The move caused Bastila to go stumbling slightly past him. It was only after she came to a stop that she realised he had cut off the rest of her outfit's top, which was now hanging on to her only by the sleeve of her left arm. Knowing this could prove to be a nuisance, Bastila made a couple of quick cuts to remove the rest of the blue fabric, which fell to the floor, joining the sleeve that she had lost earlier. All she had left on her upper half was her black bra. Revan could feel her emotions through the Force, and permitted himself a slight grin.

The two Jedi warriors once again began pacing around the training hall, trying to figure out what move their opponent would make next. Of course, their bond essentially allowed them to hear each other's thoughts, so they also had to make sure that they kept theirs hidden.

And, funnily enough, they both wondered if they were going to end up completely naked before the end of the duel.

They attacked again, this time they did so at roughly the same moment. It went that way for a few seconds; him attacking and her defending, then her attacking and him defending. It was like an intricate ballet of steel, with the two participants doing their best to defeat their opponent, while knowing that their deep bond most likely prevented them from seriously harming each other.

Eventually, Revan got the upper hand, and he made yet another sweeping blow, this time aimed at Bastila's waist. She jumped back out of the way, but apparently was not quick enough. The blade did not reach her skin, but it did cut the belt holding her loose blue pants up. The fabric slid down her muscular and feminine legs to pool on the floor. Bastila was now clad only in her undergarments; a matching black set of bra and panties.

Revan sensed this, and took this opportunity to lift up his blindfold and take a quick peek, admiring the sheer beauty of Bastila's body, and relishing in the fact that she was his!

Revan quickly replaced the blindfold, just as Bastila took a quick stab at him. He jumped back quickly, landing several metres behind where he previously stood.

Stretching her senses out to the Force, Bastila quickly made some assessments. She stood in the middle of the training hall's mats, wearing only a blindfold and her underwear. Even though she could not actually see him, she knew Revan was smirking at the whole situation, thinking that he had her beat. She intended to prove that wrong.

And how did she plan on doing that? Well, Revan had always been known for taking risks. In the past, she had never done that, but since falling in love with him, that quickly changed. Why should this be any different?

Bastila backed up a few metres, giving herself more space. Then, in one fluid motion, she threw her sword into the air, in the direction of where Revan was standing. After that, she paused for just under a second, then broke into a run. When she was just a few metres away from him, she jumped up into the air, snatched the blade just as it was coming down, then made a slash at Revan. He brought his own sword up to block it, but the outcome worked out just as Bastila had planned it. Her blade glanced off his, then sliced the belt of his own black pants, causing them to fall down around his ankles. Now he was also clad only in his underwear; a pair of black shorts.

As Revan did with her, Bastila lifted up her blindfold and took a moment to admire the well-muscled physique of the man she loved with all her heart. She smiled and replaced the blindfold, positioning herself in an attack stance yet again.

Revan and Bastila attacked each other and locked blades, again and again, pushing with all their strength. Despite this, neither was able to deal the winning blow. They were just as good as each other. Their bond ensured that each strength that one possessed was passed on to the other as well, and as a result, they were just as strong as each other.

The pair locked blades one last time, pushing against each other. As they did so, their lips drew ever closer, and closer…

Until a beeping from the edge of the training mats interrupted them.

Disengaging from their somewhat intimate stances, the Jedi lovers each pulled off their blindfolds. Revan growled under his breath. "Damn it," he muttered, "just when it was getting interesting."

Bastila gave him a somewhat flirtatious smile. "Well, I'm sure we can take this up again later."

Revan grinned back at her, snaking an arm around her waist. "Well, shall we start at the beginning with all our clothes on? Or if this part here, with only our underwear good enough for you?" He bent down and starting kissing her neck.

Bastila gave a small purr of pleasure before pushing him away. "Go and see who is calling us."

Revan gave her one last roguish grin, then walked to the edge of the mat, and bent over to pick up his communicator, knowing full well that Bastila was taking the opportunity to admire his rear. He read the communicator and gave a sigh. "The Masters want us to meet with them as soon as possible." He looked back at her and smiled again. "Well, let's go and meet them." He began walking in the direction of the meeting hall.

"Revan," Bastila called out, "I think it might be best if we put some clothes on first."

* * *

**So, what do you think? This is my first fic that is not Halo, but I actually wrote it a long time ago (on this planet, not a galaxy far, far away). Anyone else annoyed that Revan never returned? (Sorry, it's an issue that constantly annoys me.)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
